


Horror Smut

by TwoLosers



Category: Original Work
Genre: Decapitation, Gore, Horror, Multi, Murder, Mutilation, Nipples, Ogre, Rape, Sex, Smut, Teenage Shenanigans, baby juice, biting kink, cannibalism in a way, dirty - Freeform, have fun, kill me im perverted, not giving too much away
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-05 12:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16810801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoLosers/pseuds/TwoLosers
Summary: Horror smut for me and ya freaks out there.~Naughty





	1. Euphoria

He moaned in pleasure as the bittersweet baby juice spurt into his mouth, trickled down his chin, and traveled through his throat into his stomach.

The baby juice. So deliciously tangy, and so deliciously sinful.

"This must be what it's like," he thought. "This must be why men do this."

It was so much better than what his wife could offer. So much better than any taste she could make.

He was in pure bliss... until his wife walked in.

"Richard!" She cried out. "What have you done to my baby?!"


	2. I'm Kissing You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little fun time between some perverted teenagers.

Tongues clashing. Teeth clacking. Two teenagers just basically swallowing the other's mouth.

Then he bit her lip. She moaned a little too loudly. He took this as encouragement and bit harder. Until her lip started bleeding. She ground against his leg, getting close to her orgasm.

"Ah, fuck, harder," she moaned out. He groaned, and kissed and nipped lower, reaching her collar bone. There, he gave particularly hard bite, and she cried out in pleasure.

He savored her submissiveness, her body, her pleas for more. He's enraptured by her entire being.

"B-baby, more, please," she keened. Goddamn, if that wasn't fucking hot. Her moans were just feeding his fire. He ripped her shirt from her already glistening body. He stared at her chest, covered by that dastardly item of clothing. The mounds of flesh, so succulent, so close to being exposed. He bit down on the part that was exposed and lapped up the blood that resulted in the bite.

She helped him take off her bra after he had some trouble taking it off. Stupid virgin fingers. Her bare chest looked so beautiful. He was mesmerized by her breasts. He couldn't help but moan at the sight of them. He lowered his head and started lapping at her nipples like a dog. Then he nibbled at them to gouge her reaction. It was priceless; she was panting like a bitch in heat. He out her left nipple in between his teeth and tried not to bite too hard, as to not hurt her. Her moans were getting him close to his own orgasm, so he unbuckled his pants and pulled them down.

She reached out to grab his clothed cock, but he slapped her hand away. He practically ripped off his boxers, and proceeded to pull up her skirt. Her pussy he's seen a number of times, due to their late night messaging. He pulled her pink lace panties aside and slowly entered her tight hole. He sighed out in content while she whimpered in a mix of pain and pleasure. His thrusts were slow at first, but he wanted more. He grabbed her hips and thrust faster, and really, much harder than she could imagine she'd be able to take.

"Fuck!" She cried out. "Bite me, please!"

He immediately went straight to her throat, to her sweet spot. He bit down on the junction where her neck and her shoulder meet.

Then he found her one of her cordial artery. Unknowingly, but he found it. He bit down as hard as he could without knowing what would happen next. Instead of moans, he heard a pained yelp from his girlfriend turned victim. He stopped thrusting and looked at her in shock. Her eyes were teary and pained, and she started grabbing at her neck. That's when he saw the mess he made. Blood was spurting out, and spraying onto his body. He groaned in unwanted pleasure. He pondered for a bit about what he should do; save her or have his way.

He grabbed her arms and pinned them above her head, then continued thrusting into her bruising pussy. He hovered his lips over her trachea and licked it softly. Her cries were dying down, and that was quickly bored him. He mauled her trachea with his mouth, and listened to her gurgles, her inability to breathe.

He was getting close to his finish. He fisted her left breast and ducked his head down to her right. He bit her nipple and he could feel the tip floating around in his mouth. He proceeded to chew on it slightly, not wanting for it to completely turn to mush and then he swallowed it.

It was at that moment that he came in her red pussy and slumped over her dying body.

He planted a kiss on her lips.

"I know you can't speak, dear, so I shall speak for you," he smiled, looking into her fading eyes. "'Thus with a kiss, I die.'"


	3. First Try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Nice's first try at horror smut.

Marie kicked open the door of the old farm house with her partner, Jack. Their badges flashed in the moonlight as they stood guns drawn towards the inside of the house. A few seconds passed before Marie signaled to continue inside. Now, most horror movie victims aren’t carrying weapons, so they decided to split up. What good is a murderer at gunpoint?

Except there was one critical issue in that claim. When patrolling, two is one and one is none. Within seconds Marie felt a blood curdling scream, and a loud thud. Her heart began to race. She cleared the couch in an instant, following the screams to the origin. That’s where she should’ve found Jack, but all that remained was his lifeless head, and a pathway of blood heading to the basement. In the panic, there was something else she noticed. Jack had urinated the floor before his head was savagely torn off. Bits of torn skin hung from the stained red neck, and a bit of the spine poked out from the muscle and skin. She shivered, and checked her radio for dispatch. No luck, though. Just static.

The murderer had gotten the jump on Jack, but just how did he tear his head off in such a crude fashion? Her heart was pounding fast by now. She was a junior agent, this was supposed to be an easy job. A clumsy serial killer. She knew if she left now, her job could be terminated. So she looked at the blood path descending into the basement, and began to walk.

Step

Step

Step

Marie stopped and pointed her gun around, and in a loud voice which sounded similar to a cry, “Hello? This is Agent Marie. Get down on the ground if you’re in here, or I will shoot!” Marie continued to clear the stairs, before reaching the bottom. There were piles of boxes and furniture. Yet against the wall was a body and build she recognized all too well. It was fucking Jack.

“Fuck, fuck fuck.” Marie said under her breath, walking slowly towards the build of a man she would drink, argue, and laugh with. She went to his radio, slightly tear eyed. In the field, they learn to keep their bearing, and a composed head. Something she would fail at.

Swish!

Everything went black.

Marie woke up with a massive headache, with everything except her undergarments removed. “What the fuck, what creep did this?” Marie mumbled, before touching the back of her head. A stinging sensation reacted to her, so she grimaced in pain before getting up to look around. From the looks of it, she was in a cellar of some sorts. Sunlight shove from a crack above her. That’s when she heard the footsteps from the entrance. Her gaze traced the area, before she locked onto a large man. A man. This was no man. He stood around 8 feet tall, his arms were big, bulky, and bulging with muscle. His head resembled what might be an ogre from a fairy tale…

That’s what he was for now. To Marie, he was an ogre.

That’s when she began to lose any cool she had left. Tears slipped down her cheeks. “What the FUCK do you want from me?” She screamed. The Ogre grimaced from the loud sound, and shook his head. He walked to the wooden door with a slit, like a medieval prisoner cell, and kicked it open. Of course, Marie moved out of the way.

The Ogre walked up to her, with eyes of a man who wanted nothing more than to just relieve himself. And that’s when she heard his voice. His dark, grisly, deep voice. “I want you dead but you sure are purty.”

His vocabulary seemed to be limited, Marie observed. But she wouldn’t be observing by the end of the night. She had no weapons, she wasn’t strong enough to take him down, and if she tried, she might as well of killed herself. That’s when the ogre acted. Marie only stood about five and a half feet tall, with medium sized breasts for a woman of her caliper. Her thighs were large, and her ass was plump. He grabbed her neck first, and firmly slammed her down on the dirty cobblestone floor, before reaching to pull down his pants. This is when Marie realized her options. The door was broken. She tried to get up and dash to it, but the ogre caught her.

“You dun need yer legs.” He said.

As she tried to process what he was saying, he reached for her foot with both hands, and began to squeeze. It was almost like popping a pimple when the bones in her foot shattered, causing blood to spill into a small pile where her foot should’ve been.

Marie began to cry in pain and shock. She grimaced and rolled onto her side, but that wasn’t the end. The Ogre grabbed her other foot and repeated the process, causing her to gasp for air. She began to scream and scream, to the Ogre’s distaste. He smacked her to shut up, so she obliged. That’s when he began to pull down her pink little panties, revealing her tight pussy. Being an agent didn’t give many opportunities for sex, so her muscles just continued to tighten. Which might end up being her bane.

The Ogre’s dick began to grow in size as he squeezed and fondled her soft breasts. He began to drool over her, as if she was just a lollipop. Marie, however, couldn’t even kick her legs. She lost all of her strength to move, and will to live. Right now, she was just trying to wake up from some horror porn story you find deep inside of Reddit. Her blue eyes lost meaning, and her long blonde hair was sprawled out on the floor. She wasn’t trying to feel anymore, until she felt a finger in her mouth. She began to gag, but didn’t resist. The Ogre’s dick now reached a full eleven inches, with a wide diameter of three inches. He plopped the fat meat stick on her stomach, and forced her head up to look. Her eyes began to grow wider.

“No… please? I can…” She cut out, coughing before continuing. “I can use my tits!” She finished, using her hands to jiggle her breasts in front of him. He wasn’t interested, it seemed, because he began to align the fat cock with her cervix. Marie began to panic, squirming and shimmying with the strength she had left. That was before he thrusted it all in her tight pussy with a single fell swoop. The hymen tore, the cervix tore, and the womb was forced open. She felt a rib crack as he jammed it in again. And again. And again. The Ogre was howling with delight, and brought his head down to her tits, and began to chew and bite. Marie let out painful gasps from the ordeal, and began to break down and cry in pain. That was all she could do. The Ogre continued to have his way, and bit her nipple clean off, spitting it to the side. Blood began to ooze out of her breast, along with her pussy. It was torn for sure at this point. The Ogre shoved it all in, howled, and let out an explosive climax, forcing her womb to take all of the semen. His dick acted as a plug, causing her stomach to bulge up before he pulled out, letting the blood-fused cum splatter around her. She began to lose consciousness, but not before the ogre went to her face, knocked her teeth in, and proceeded to fuck her face. Her jaw broke. She would’ve been screaming, but by the time the dick entered her throat, her neck broke as well. The ogre sighed in relief, before throwing the dead woman to the side. “That was fun!”


End file.
